


Saving Me.

by RodRedRen



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño Drabble. Lestat tiene demasiado tiempo encerrado dentro de un ataúd de tierra, gusanos y suciedad... ¿Y en quién más podría pensar que en su amado hijo y amante Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me.

No sabia desde cuando estaba así... ¿Años?, ¿Siglos? Vamos, el trance que me mantenía arraigado a la tierra cual árbol no era más que el dormitar al que Marius se refería. Marius, Marius, Marius... Cuánto daría por tener tan solo una gota de sangre... Una sola que me ayudase a levantarme de este infierno. Había dejado que mi cuerpo se muriese debajo de la tierra, quedando solo la capa protectora de mi piel pegada a mis huesos. No era más que eso, un monstruo. No podía siquiera agarrar una rata. Necesitaba... Necesitaba salir de allí y encontrar a alguien. A Marius o a Gabrielle... O a Louis, mi príncipe de ojos verdes, mi hijo, mi amante y mi amigo. Ven, Louis.

Hacia ya algunos años que habíamos estado juntos, pero esa soledad prometía volverme loco. Él me mantenía en la sombra cada vez que se iba. Era como si... Como si Louis se llevase las estrellas y la luna con él cada vez que se iba.

Louis, Louis... Ven a mi, hijo mío, hermano mío... Ven a mi, hijo mío. Ven a mi, amor mío, amante mío... Ven pronto.

Ya habían pasado quizás unos nueve días después de mi llamada quieta y el bullicio atronador de New Orleans ya había dejado de molestarme hacia mucho, mucho tiempo atrás... Pero algo interrumpía todo aquello. Unos pasos hasta el lugar donde estaba enterrado llamaron mi atención, quedándome alerta.

¿Louis eres tu?

Sentí como comenzaban a escarbar en la tierra justo sobre mi cabeza, interrumpiendo mi letargo. Al estar libre de toda la tierra que cubría mi rostro, pude alzar la vista y observar...

El rostro de mi amado Louis, quien me devolvía la luna y las estrellas con sus ojos. 

Lestat...


End file.
